googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Edwin Shade
__NOEDITSECTION__ Log March 9, 2018 At the moment I'm listening to Beethoven's first symphony. It's been so long since I last took the time to listen to classical it sounds anew again. Update at 16:41 EST: Just finished the first symphony. It was so good I'm going to listen to the second one now! Update at 17:22 EST: After wrapping up the second might as well listen to the third, the famous "Eroica". Update at 19:40 EST: I'm going to alternate between using the wiki and reading the Bible, as I've become two weeks behind in my schedule, (I wasn't reading the Bible at all for a while), and will be tallying off the chapters below, so that I can keep track of them so as to make up for the days I haven't read. ||||| ||||| || (Concluded book of Hebrews, 12:11 stood out to me given my current situation and I've taken it to heart) ||| || (Concluded book of James) ||| || (Concluded first Peters) ||| (Concluded second Peters) ||||| (Concluded first John) | (Concluded second John) | (Concluded third John) | (Concluded Jude, up until this point I've read the entire Bible over the course of about eight or nine months - only 22 chapters more to go!) | (Wrapped up my Bible reading with Revelation chapter 1 - the rest of the book is probably best read when my mind is fully alert and not tired) Update at 23:55 EST: Going to wrap it up for tonight, I've deleted all content on this ill-made wiki and removed all inappropriate YouTube comments I've ever made. Tomorrow will be a day to do learn new math and to do something I haven't done before. March 10, 2018 Update at 10:06 EST: After receiving a full night's rest it has become apparent what is the best thing to do today - begin creating signatures in honor of various members of this community and stop listening to violent music. In addition I've determined an overuse of the computer, such that every fifteen minutes I will break up what I'm doing and force myself to do something else for 15 minutes, then return to this. Every update from now on, therefore, will fall along a chronological multiple of 15 minutes, beginning from 10:00 EST. Update at 10:17 EST: Forgot about getting off two minutes ago, now I'll do something else until 11:00 EST and update this accordingly. Update at 10:30 EST: Read a few pages of the Foundation by Isaac Asimov, will be reading more as soon as I finish typing this. Update at 10:45 EST: Finished up two more chapters in the Foundation - will not make anymore updates until a few hours later, as there is a lot to do. General Testing Account Name-Claiming ⚠️ Colorful Tables Saturation Gradient MathJax Experimentation \(\color{#000000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#080000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#100000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#180000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#200000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#280000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#300000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#380000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#400000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#480000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#500000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#580000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#600000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#680000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#700000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#780000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#800000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#880000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#900000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#980000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#A00000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#A80000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#B00000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#B80000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#C00000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#C80000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#D00000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#D80000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#E00000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#E80000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#F00000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#F80000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF0000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF0800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF1000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF1800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF2000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF2800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF3000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF3800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF4000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF4800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF5000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF5800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF6000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF6800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF7000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF7800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF8000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF8800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF9000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FF9800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFA000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFA800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFB000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFB800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFC000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFC800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFD000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFD800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFE000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFE800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFF000}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFF800}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF00}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF08}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF10}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF18}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF20}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF28}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF30}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF38}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF40}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF48}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF50}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF58}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF60}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF68}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF70}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF78}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF80}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF88}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF90}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFF98}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFFA0}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFFA8}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFFB0}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFFB8}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFFC0}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFFC8}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFFD0}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFFD8}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFFE0}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFFE8}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFFF0}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFFF8}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) \(\color{#FFFFFF}{\Rule{683px}{2.5ex}{0ex}}\) Space Invader Pixel Art Purging of the Puppets This poll is to purge the desire to make multiple accounts. 1.) This option will get 1 vote by myself. 2.) This option will get 2 votes by myself. 3.) This option will get 4 votes by myself. 4.) This option will get 8 votes by myself. 5.) This option will get 16 votes by myself. 6.) This option will get 32 votes by myself. 7.) This option will get 64 votes by myself. 8.) This option will get 128 votes by myself. 9.) This option will get 256 votes by myself. 10.) This option will get 512 votes by myself. 11.) This option will get 1,024 votes by myself. 12.) This option will get 2,048 votes by myself. Other Wiki-User Interchanges Please try to forgive me for all I said PsiCubed2, what I said was very immature and bad. An apology is to be offered for my swearing and also for some of the grotesque things that were described in words. I'm definitely receiving help. I told my Mother about these mood swings and she's going to help me get better. Edwin Shade (talk) 20:27, March 9, 2018 (UTC) And to anyone else reading this, I'm sorry to you as well. I wish I would have listened sooner. I acted like a complete idiot these past few days and all of it was my fault, sorry. Edwin Shade (talk) 02:27, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Mission Statement and future plans To learn more than I did yesterday. In time, the following is what I hope to accomplish on behalf of this wiki and Googology, (after waiting out the ban or a longer punishment if deemed necessary of course): *Devise 5 well-thought out notations that surpass \(f_{\psi(\Omega_{\omega})}(n)\) growth rate in the fast-growing hierarchy - but first, actually understanding what \(\psi(\Omega_{\omega})\) even means! *Write three blog posts explaining things in a manner easily accessible to the beginner, as well as write something of significance concerning Turing machines, (in particular a Turing machine that would be able to compute some preexisting function). *Formalize BEAF and extend it, (yes, this one has been done countless times, (actually, not \(\aleph_1\) times, but even googologists are suspect to hyperbole's!, (as much as I'm suspect to overly nested parenthetical statements)), but I intend to extend it in a way equally whimsical to the very system and names Bower's made for it). *Effective this moment, take a small amount of time to work on a personal website which will serve as a general overview of Googology, which will be worked on at least a little bit each day. *Complete my analysis of Taranovsky's notation. I'm going to finish what I started, beginning below, (along with a few other things). =Analysis of Taranovsky's Notation= estimated date of completion: definitely a while =Tier-10 System of -illions= 10,000 = "myr" 10,0002 = "bimyr" 10,0003 = "trimyr" 10,0004 = "quadrimyr" 10,0005 = "quintimyr" estimate date of completion: before March's end hopefully =Philosoball= Philosoball is a sport consisting of a simple 713-rule set with only 86 caveats. The details are below. A collection of novice philosophers are put into a the field with 1 ft. high grass and asked to find a green ball roughly the size of a baseball. For several years, spectators have watched, and were shocked when in one round, after someone found the ball, he blatantly ignored it, muttering under his breath that nothing is real. This player was later found out not to have existed.